The Colonel & His Lieutenant
by sexycazzy
Summary: A look at Colonel Young and Lieutenant's relationship and how it progress as they are stranded on an ancient ship, Destiny. Some spoilers for various episodes. Reviews/feedback are loved and welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**RATING:** PG-13

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any characters from SGU – they belong to the show and its makers. *sobs*

**WRITER'S NOTE:** There will be spoilers for various spoilers for Stargate Universe.

I welcome feedback & reviews - they are loved!

* * *

_**Scott Takes Charge**_

Lieutenant Matthew Scott stumbles through the Stargate, and finds himself somewhere unfamiliar. He cocks his gun to his shoulder and looks around.

Suddenly, people fall to the ground through the Stargate, and Scott hurriedly goes to them and helps them up, and tells them to clear the way for other people to come through.

As Scott tries to clear the way for more people to come through, he looks for Colonel Everett Young and don't find him anywhere. He starts to get worried and grabs his radio.

"Scott to Young, come in."

Nothing.

"Colonel, come in!"

Still nothing.

Scott starts to feel panicked and considers going back through the Stargate to find him, when suddenly a body comes through it, flying to the other end of the room. He rushes to the body, and finds that it is Colonel Young, who came through, flying. Scott saw blood under the Colonel's head, and he could feel his chest tightening at the thought of Young dying in front of him.

Lieutenant Tamara Johansen, shortened by TJ, a medic rushes over and kneels down to tend to the Colonel.

Young indicates for Scott to come down, and he grabs Scott by the collar. They lock eyes, and Young feels sparks between the touch, but he ignores it and Young clears his throat.

"Scott, you are in charge."

"Yes, sir." Scott says, shaking and he feels the electric sparks going through him as Colonel Young touches him. He wonders, briefly, what they meant, and whether if Colonel Young feels them too.

Colonel Young goes into unconsciousness and Scott looks at him, wanting to stay with him until he wakes up. He doesn't understand what he is feeling, his chest tightening at the sight of Colonel Young bleeding out, and he doesn't want him to die. Remembering the words his colonel told him, Scott straightens himself, vowing to do a good job for him.

Lieutenant Matthew Scott takes in a sharp breath and looks around the room and the people scattered everywhere and panicking.

He clears his throat, and yells at the top of his voice,

"People, calm down."

With that, Lieutenant Matthew Scott takes charge.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**RATING:** PG-13

* * *

_**Life Supports**_

Lieutenant Scott tells the team of soldiers and scientists to spilt up into groups of 3. They are going to search the spaceship, and see what's what.

Scott takes Hunter Riley and Vanessa James with him, as they search a room by room. Vanessa and Scott were having a secret relationship back at the Icarus base, and as they begin to search, Scott tries to talk to Vanessa about it, but Vanessa stops him, by telling him that she didn't want to talk about it now.

Scott keeps quiet and he begins to think about Colonel Young. He remembers seeing him bleeding, and his chest was in pain. Scott tries to understand what he is feeling, but he knows that he is not gay. Damnit, he is in a relationship with Vanessa for god's sake. He shakes his head, and focuses on the search once again.

After finding a large room with a large room with a dome shaped-glass, and there is a massive breach in the section, and it seems to be poorly patched up with a forcefield. The doors is quickly closed, and they return to the gate room.

Rush is there, announcing that he has used the Ancient communication stones, which allows him to take over someone's body, back on Earth, to communicate with them. Rush tells Scott and the rest that he has spoken with General Jack O'Neill, who put him in charge.

There are a few arguments, and Scot has had enough. He steps up and in no terms, tells Rush that he was placed in charge by Colonel Young, and unless he tells differently, Scott is going to stay in charge.

Rush is rather taken aback, and mutters a few words, before agreeing.

Scott, Rush and Eli return to the control room. They soon realize that there are lot of leaks over the spaceship, causing the life supports to be not working properly. The leaks need to be fixed.

A search team radios through to Scott, telling him that they have found two Ancient shuttles, and that the doors to one of the Ancient shuttles to be not working.

Eli, Scott and Rush goes to see, and they soon realize that they need to close the doors properly, to allow the life supports to work for one extra day.

TJ radios through to Scott, informing him that Colonel Young has awakened, and wanted him to report to him. Scott tells her that he will be there shortly.

He turns to Eli and Rush and asks them if they can close the doors.

Rush tells Scott that someone needs to be in the room to close the door. It soon dawns on him that if someone decides to stay back in the room, it is without a doubt that they will die within a few minutes.

Scott groans, and goes to Colonel Young's room. Suddenly, he feels nervous about seeing his Colonel…'damnit, why do I keep thinking that the colonel is my colonel?' he thinks to himself, as he steps in the room.

Colonel Young looks up, and smiles. Suddenly, Scott feels like he is floating, his heart soaring at seeing the Colonel, forgetting that TJ is in the room with them. He finds himself wanting to kiss Colonel Young, and he shakes his head, snapping out of it. He is not gay, Scott reminds himself, as he forces himself to listen to Young.

Scott soon brings Colonel Young up to speed with what's happening on the spaceship. He tells him about the ancient shuttle, and that someone needs to stay back in the room, to close the doors.

"I will do it." Young tells Scott, who is startled, and gawps at Colonel Young.

"Like hell you are, Sir." Scott tells Young, angrily, "I'm not letting you kill yourself."

Young looks up, surprised at the anger in Scott's voice, and he finds himself wondering what bought it on, and was about to tell him, when Geer radios through to tell Scott that Senator Armstrong is at the shuttle.

Scott orders TJ to keep Young in the room, and to not let him go. Scott rushes to the shuttle, to find Armstrong already in the room. He closes the doors, and his daughter, Chloe is screaming, with Scott struggling to hold her back.

They watch Senator Armstrong die, and Scott finds himself feeling relived that Colonel Young is not in there. He quickly shakes his head, he must not be selfish. He is not in love with Colonel Young, and he keeps repeating it over and over in his mind, while holding Chloe in his arms.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**RATING:** PG-13

I welcome feedback & reviews - they are loved!

* * *

_**By The Bedside**_

After returning to the Destiny from desert planet, Lieutenant Scott lay on his bed, exhausted and thirsty. There were red burns all over his face, apart from his eyes, which were the only part which were white because he was wearing sunglasses when he was on the desert planet.

Colonel Young hobbled into Scott's quarters, and Scott was about to get up, but Young gestured for him to not to get up. He slowly limped around to where Scott was laying, and gave him a bottle of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty."

"I still have some, Sir." Scott waved the bottle away, but Young was firm, and held the bottle out.

"You need some more water, Scott. You've been on the planet too long."

Scott gave a heavy sigh as he took the bottle, and took a sip of the cold water. It felt good, and he rested back on the wall behind the bed.

The colonel sat on the bed, and looked at Scott, and he smiled.

"You've done well, Scott. Everyone appreciates what you've done."

"Did Rush say how long they will last?" Scott asked.

"Not sure." Young replied, then asked, "How are you?"

Scott looked up at Young and he shrugged.

"I'm okay."

"You sure? You know I'm always here if you need to talk?" Young asked.

"Yeah, I know, sir…" Scott said, sombrely, "Thanks."

They sat there in silence, unsure what to say next.

Suddenly Scott spoke.

"My parents died when I was 4 years old. They died in a car crash."

Young flinched, he wondered why Scott suddenly told him, and out of blue, too. He waited to see where this was going.

"I…when I was on the planet, I thought I saw my priest." Scott told him.

"You know it was only a hallucination?" Young asked, worried.

"Yes, sir…but it brought back some memories." Scott paused, and then he continued, "He pretty much raised me till I was sixteen and then he drank himself to death."

Young put a hand over Scott's hand, and Scott was startled by the touch, and he looked away. His stomach was tightening up again, and he could swear that it felt like butterflies. He didn't understand why Young made him feel like a fool in love…as far as he knows, he is not gay!

Young noticed Scott looking away, and closed his eyes for a moment, he wondered if Scott felt the same way as he did…he knew he was in love with Scott from the first moment they met. There was something about Scott…which was why he was frustrated at not being able to go on the away mission to the desert planet. He wanted to take care of Scott, to keep a close eye on him. When the ship was getting to go into FLT, Young was trying to not go through the stargate, trying to not panic in front of Rush and others, when he heard that Scott and Geer might not get back to the ship in time. Thankfully they did get back in time. Young had to stop himself from rushing over to Scott, but oh, man, it was really hard.

He patted on Scott's hand gently.

"I'm sorry about your parents and about your priest too."

"It's okay, there are just some things you never get over. That's the way it is." Scott replied, as he looked back at Young again.

For a moment, Young and Scott stared at each other, and Young was about to lean in when they heard a knock on the door, and Young quickly stood up, and away from the bed, as Chloe came in.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here, sir…" Chloe apologized.

Young shook his head, and gestured for Chloe to come in, telling her that he had to go, anyway.

As the colonel hobbled with his cane out of the room, he stole a look at Scott, and he met Scott's eyes, and smiled, before disappearing.

Scott was feeling confused, and he wondered what the hell just happened, when he realized Chloe was asking him something, and he forced himself back to Chloe, trying to not think about his colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

**RATING:** PG-13

**BETA:** momma_66

**SUMMARY:** Spoilers for Darkness – Young goes to see his wife on the show, but in this story, Emily is his sister instead of his wife. It will make sense when you read. *grins*

* * *

_**Communication Stones**_

Colonel Young sat on a chair, and put a communication stone on the center of it's control box. A moment later, Young was transferred to Telford's body on the earth.

Young walked out of General O'Neill's office into the corridor to meet Paterson, his escort, who told him that the meeting was quick. Young replied that it didn't take much to say 'we're screwed.'

Paterson nodded, and they walked out to Paterson's car. They drove to Young's sister, Emily in silence. Once they arrived, Paterson went to see Emily first, to warn her that she would not be seeing Young in his own body, but in someone else's body. Young waited behind, and when Paterson returned, Young went past him to Emily's house.

Emily was already at the door, looking awkwardly looking at her brother in a stranger's body.

"Hey, Emily…" Young said, as he walked towards his sister, and was about to embrace her, but Emily pushed him away, telling him that he could come in, but that was all.

The colonel went into the living room, and his sister followed him. For a few moments, Emily listened in shock as Young explained the situation to her. Emily looked at Young as if he was crazy.

"It's just…ridiculous."

"It's true, Emily," Young shook his head.

"If it's true, why are you putting me through this?" Emily demanded.

Young gazed at his sister, and gave a heavy sigh, as Emily looked back at him, waiting.

"I…just wanted you to know that I'm alive, and we are trying to get back home." Young tried to explain, but Emily looked away.

"Why did you go?" Emily asked, and Young lowered his head, he didn't want to answer that question.

"I nearly didn't go, Emily…"

"Why?" Emily asked again, and finally Young looked up, and stared at Emily.

"Because I love him."

"Just…just get out!" Emily exclaimed, and Young stood up, and he nodded, sadly. Just before he left, he turned to Emily.

"I'm sorry."

Paterson was waiting outside, when Young came back, distressed at what had just happened.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well."

Young glared at Paterson, not replying at not, as he prepared to get in the car.

"Sir," Paterson called out to Young, who turned around to see Emily approaching them.

"Why did you come back?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You _chose_ to go, Everett…" Emily said, and Young shook his head slowly.

"I didn't _choose_ this." Young replied, he was talking about his sexuality.

"I know you didn't choose that…but you didn't have to go and leave your family behind…" Emily said, and Young flinched.

"I_ had_ to go…"

Emily nodded, sadly, and she put a hand on Young – Telford's chest, "I hope you don't regret this."

"So do I, Emily." Young replied, smiling slightly, and he was about to get into the car, when he called out to Emily,

"I will _come back_."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**BETA:** momma_66

**RATING:** PG-15

* * *

_**Near Death Part One**_

"Everyone here?" Colonel Young asked Lieutenant Scott as he came into the Gateroom from the balcony.

Scott nodded, "Yes, sir, all here." Colonel Young nodded, and went down the stairs. He called out to the gathered crowd to ask for their attention. As Young arrived at the bottom, he stood, looking at the crowd in front of him, and leaned back on the banister.

"Now, you've heard about the situation we're in. It sucks." The crowd murmured in agreement and looked at each other. "In just another day, this ship is going to crash into a star. We don't know how to steer the ship, because we have no power. Ever if we did, it was just going to be another bad day."

Scott looked down to his colonel from the balcony. He felt bad for the colonel, it wasn't going to be easy for him to make decisions on the ship, and today wasn't going to be an easy day for them all.

"So, here's what we're going to do. There is a working shuttle. We think there are three habitable planets out there." Colonel Young told the crowd. "We are going to have a lottery, where 15 people are selected to go on the shuttle. The rest of us stay here…"

The crowd looked at each other, in shock and surprise. They slowly realize that whoever was not selected would be staying on the ship, and eventually die. Some of them started talking, and one of the scientists spoke up, "The shuttle can hold twice as that."

Scott called out, in response, "Not once it's been loaded up with supplies. Besides, there's only life support for seventeen, max."

Someone turned to the colonel, "You said fifteen?"

The colonel nodded, "I will be choosing two people – people with the necessary skills to fly the shuttle and to survive on the planet."

Young paused, to give the crowd some time to take the information in. Some of them started to complain, and Young clapped loudly for attention. The crowd quietened down and turned to the colonel.

"I'm taking _my _name out of the lottery."

Scott turned his head abruptly and looked down at the colonel in horror-struck. His stomach twisted in knots at the thought of losing his colonel, and he wanted to run down the stairs, and plead with him to come with him. But Scott knew he couldn't do that. Instead he averted his eyes away from the colonel and to the crowd.

The colonel told the crowd to wait for the announcement to be gathered for the lottery later on, and hobbled back up the stairs on the shot-gun, which acted as his crutch. He arrived at the balcony, and Lieutenant Scott looked at him. The colonel smiled, sadly, and they held the gaze, before Young looked away, and turned to go down the corridor.

After a few moments, Scott decided to follow him to his quarters. Just before Young stepped into the quarters he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Scott.

"I need to speak to you." Scott said.

Young nodded, and gestured for Scott to step in, and then he followed Scott inside, closing the doors behind him.

Young and Scott stood still, facing each other, before Scott stepped forward and planted a kiss on Young's lips, who was stunned, and pulled away looking at Scott.

Scott looked stricken and was about to leave when Young pulled him back. Turning him around, he leaned in to kiss Scott. Scott titled his head to one side to deepen the kiss.

Scott gently pulled Young down to the bed behind them, and Young laid back on the bed. Scott climbed on top of him and they continued to kiss as their hands explored each other. They could feel the passion and the heat in between of them.

* * * * *

About half an hour later Scott rested on Young's chest as they held each other.

"Sir…Everett, you have to come with me."

"I can't, Matthew. I need to stay here, I can't abandon them…" Young told Scott. His heart was in pain, he knew that he wouldn't be able to cope without Scott by his side, and preferred it for Scott to go on the shuttle, he was still young.

"You're going on the shuttle."

Scott sat up and turned to look at Young, shaking his head furiously. "I'm staying here with you!" Young put a hand up, and glared at Scott as he said, "No, you're _**going**__, _and there's nothing you can do about it." Scott looked ready to cry, and looked away.

Young put a hand on Scott's face, and turned it to face him, "I…I always have loved you, Matthew. But you're young, and they need you to fly the shuttle. I need you to go with them so that I know you're safe, and they will be safe with you. Please do it for me."

Scott was stunned at the revelation that his colonel loved him, and smiled, sadly. "I love you, too, always have. If you need me to do this, then I will do it…but even after you're gone, I will always love you."

Young gazed into Scott, and leaned in to kiss him, again, slowly.

* * * * *

Scott was gone…Young's tears dripped from his face. "My boy…"

Young lay back on his bed, and looked up to the ceiling. He was about to close his eyes, when the lights came on. He was startled. He got up from his bed and walked out of his quarters.

Young limped down the corridor as several crew members came out from their quarters, wondering what was going on. One of the crew members, Franklin, came out of his quarters just as the colonel went past

"The lights came on in my room." Franklin stated the obvious, and Young stared at him, disparagingly, as if to say "duh, no" and shook his head. He walked on, and Franklin called out from behind, "What's going on?"

"Stand by." Young responded.

In the control room Eli and Rush were busy working on their consoles when Young came in.

"There's a rumour we're still here."

Rush turned to him, and grinned. "We _are_."

Young blinked and glanced at Rush, gesturing for him to explain.

"Well, we've just flown through the corona, which is even hotter, to say nothing of magnetic fields, gravitational stresses. This is what _Destiny_ intended from the moment it entered the star system." Rush explained, and Young glared at Rush, trying to take it in. "Are you saying this ship purposely flew into the star?"

Rush nodded, and Young was bewildered. They looked at the screen in front of them, staring at the images of the ship flying into the star.

"The ship is pulling out! The engines just came on." Eli told Rush and Young. He suddenly thought of Scott and the rest in the shuttle and turned to Rush.

"The shuttle! We've gotta call them back!"

Rush nodded and rushed over the console, to try to get the communications system working.

Eventually, after Eli and Rush worked together to try to get the shuttle get back to Destiny, Young walked slowly to the shuttle, and waited at the rear doors. He saw some of the group coming out of the shuttle. Young said, "Welcome back," to some of them, but actually he was trying to be patient, and waited anxiously for Scott to come out.

Finally, after everyone was gone, Scott came out the doors and stopped in his tracks as he saw Young leaning against the doorframe. He stood up, and Scott slowly walked over to Young.

They held the gaze for a few moments before Young leaned over and took Scott in his arms, and kissed him furiously on the mouth.

"Thank god you've came back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta:** momma_66

**RATING:** PG-15

* * *

_**Near Death Part Two**_

Colonel Young marched down the corridor angrily, ignoring some of the crew members calling out to him. He had just returned to the ship, with the lieutenant. Lieutenant Scott was currently with T.J, the medic, after falling down a hole on the ice planet. His stomach turned in knots at the thought of nearly losing Scott…his lover.

"_I think the ice tore a hole in his suit." Young told Rush over the radio. "How big is it?" Eli asked. _

"_I can't see it…but I can hear the hiss." Scott responded. Young winced as he heard Scott take in a sharp breath. He asked over the radio to Destiny for any suggestions on how to pull Scott out of the hole. _

"_No…we don't." Rush replied. "You have got an hour…at the most." _

"_Plenty of time to get back." The colonel responded, and Rush hesitated before he said, "Colonel, you have to think about getting back…"_

_Young interrupted him, "I'm aware of the damned time!" _

"_All I'm saying is that you have to think about getting back soon, Colonel…" Rush said, and Young shouted over the radio, angrily, "Listen to me. I know exactly what you're saying, and I'm not going anywhere without Lieutenant Scott, and that's the way it's gonna be."_

"_Look, Colonel, I understand your desire to rescue Lieutenant Scott, of course. But only you can decide how much time you have left. But, Lieutenant, if Colonel Young remains there trying to free you, to pull you up by himself, there's a chance he might not make it back." Rush told Young and Scott, awkwardly. _

"_Just keep the gate active..." Young ordered over the radio and switched it off, before Rush could say anything. _

The colonel was at Rush's quarters, and without knocking he stormed in. Rush turned around. Young narrowed his eyes, and glared at Rush.

"You listen to me, I'm only saying this once." Young told Rush, in a cold tone. "Don't you dare tell me to leave anyone behind, ever again!" Young wagged a finger in front of Rush.

"Colonel, we need you…." Rush started to say, when Young grabbed Rush and slammed him back against the wall. He put an arm across Rush's throat. "Don't! I'm never leaving anyone behind…not Scott, not you or anyone else."

Rush was startled and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, Colonel."

Young stared at Rush, and slowly let him go. He was about to leave, when Rush called out to him. "What's so special about Scott?" Rush said, in a menacing tone. "Anyone would think, with the way you reacted, that you were in love with him…"

The colonel stayed still, and slowly turned to face Rush. Suddenly it slowly dawned on Rush that it really was the case. He put a hand over his mouth, and gave a few quiet chuckles.

Young shook his head, and turned to the door. Just before he opened it, he said over his shoulder, "What if it was you and Eli? Eli was stuck in the hole? Would you leave him behind?" He heard Rush take in a sharp breath. He left Rush's quarters.

* * * * *

Young was in the quarters where Scott was resting. He asked T.J if Scott would be okay.

"Yes, sir. Scott'll be okay. Although, he needs a couple of days to rest." T.J replied. Young nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at his lover, and then to T.J.

"Could you leave us alone, please?"

T.J nodded, "Don't wake him…he needs some rest, sir." Young nodded in agreement, and T.J left the quarters.

Quietly, Young went to a chair, next to Scott's bed, and slumped in it. He looked at Scott – Matthew. He was relieved that Scott was alive. How many more times must they be near death? He shook his head, and put his head in his hands.

_Young attempted to haul Scott free of the ice for the third time. He panted as he tugged hard on the cable. He cried out in frustration and stamped onto the snow harder to try to give him more pull. But Scott was still stuck in the wedge of the hole. Young dropped the cable and collapsed and crawled over to the hole, and looked in. He turned back to the snow, and looked up. _

"_Sir. Colonel." Scott called out to Young. "Go. It's okay."_

"_I'm not leaving you…Matthew." Young replied. "I'm not letting you go – not again." _

_Scott blinked and understood what the colonel was trying to say. He gave a quiet chuckle. "Not that I'm counting, but this is the third time in almost as many weeks that you've been willing to kill yourself and there's...there's a pretty good chance at this point I won't be around to talk you out of it again." _

_Young gave a heavy sigh, and he turned on his front and looked down the hole. He could just about see Scott. "You've got a heart as big as a house. I'm not here 'cause I wanna die. I'm here because I love you. I don't wanna lose you. So shut up and think!" _

_Scott grinned. "I love you too, Everett." _

_After a few moments, the colonel called out to Scott and said that it was beautiful out there. There was no response. _

"_Matthew. Matthew…" Young panicked. Suddenly, there was a tremor. The cable started to slip away. Young saw it and grabbed it. He pulled the cable hard. In the hole, the ice started to fall, and Scott was suddenly dangling free. Young pulled him up. Finally, Scott came into sight. He hurried over to Scott, and pulled him up on the ground. _

"_Wake up…don't die on me, Matthew, damn it. Wake up!" Scott's eyes flickered and Young sighed in relief. He wanted to kiss him, but it was impossible. Instead Young put his hamlet on Scott's and stared through the visor. Scott smiled, and mouthed silently, "Thank you, Everett." _

Back in Scott's quarters, Scott opened his eyes slowly, and saw Young. He smiled at his lover. He put a hand over Young's hand, which was resting on the bed.

Young looked up, and suddenly he leaned over to Scott, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Don't do that to me…"

"I won't…Everett."

Young grinned, and sat back on the chair. He gazed at Scott, lovingly. "Matthew, I promise you that I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Scott turned to Young, puzzled, and then he remembered the conversation back on the ice planet.

"I seriously hope not!"

"I love you, and I meant what I said, Matthew. I'm not letting you go – not again!"

"Are you trying to say that I'm yours, and only _**yours**_?" Scott raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

Young laughed, "Yeah…would you mind that so much?"

Scott pretended to think it over, but then he looked at Young, and grabbed him close. "I was always yours." He said in a quiet whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**BETA:** momma_66

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

_**Secret Lovers**_

Colonel Young was in his quarters, looking out the window, when Lieutenant Scott came up behind him, and put his chin on Young's shoulder.

"That bad?" Scott asked. Young gave a heavy sigh and nodded. They were talking about Young's visit to his sister, Emily. Young told Emily that he and Scott were now lovers, but were keeping it a secret. Emily wasn't too happy with the revelation. She was worried for Young's career. They had many arguments about Scott. Young hoped that Emily would be happy for him, but it seemed that it wasn't going to be as easy as he originally thought.

"I'm worried about Telford." Young told Scott. Scott frowned. Young saw the frown in the reflection on the window, and turned to face Scott.

"When Telford came back to Earth, as we lost connection temporally." Young was saying, referring to that when the ship slipped out of FTL, Telford and Young lost connection for a few seconds.

"Who knows what he heard…." Young said, and Scott could see that Young was worried. He still didn't get it although, and told the colonel.

"Just before Telford came back, Emily and I argued about you…" Young trailed off, as Scott's eyes widened and realized what Young meant. Their relationship had to be kept a secret because of the of the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy. If Telford heard what Young and Emily were arguing about, their military careers could be over.

"Even if Telford heard, he couldn't do anything about it…not really." Scott tried to comfort Young but Young was worried. He and Telford didn't get on well, and he could use the information, if he heard, against him.

"If Telford heard, and told the command, then we will face it – _together_." Scott leaned in and kissed Young gently. Scott knew that he would give his career up if only to be with his colonel. He loved him and knew that the colonel loved him too.

Young smiled and led Scott to the bed and he got on, pulling Scott down on the top of him. His hands were exploring Scott's body. Scott started to kiss Young's neck, and worked his way down and he started to unzip Young's jacket. Young sat up to allow Scott to take it off, and put his arms over his head, so that Scott could take the t-shirt off too.

Scott moaned at the sight of Young's chest. He went back up, and ran his tongue across Young's nipples. Young groaned and his hand slide under Scott's t-shirt, and rubbed the soft skin on his back.

Scott started to nibble against the nipples. Young shivered, and looked down at Scott. He gave a low growl at the sight of him nibbling his nipples. Young pulled Scott's t-shirt up and Scott moved up, to allow him to pull it off completely. Young grabbed Scott down to him, and kissed him furiously.

Scott moaned into Young's mouth, as their tongues started to entangle together. He put a hand on Young's pants, and began to rub the cock. He felt Young's cock twitch.

Young pushed Scott away, gently, and lifted his legs. Scott gave a quiet chuckle as he went to pull the pants and underwear off, gently and slowly. Once the offending items were off Scott gasped at the sight of Young's cock. He got on his knees, and bent down to take Young's cock in his hands. His tongue licked the tip of his cock and then down the shaft.

Young squirmed as he felt Scott's tongue on his cock. He closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. He didn't want to rush Scott. He wanted him to take his time, allow Scott to explore him – all of him. It had been a while since he made love. The last time was a few years ago. Young looked down at Scott and groaned.

Scott's tongue continued to lick all over Young's cock and balls. His hands were tracing along Young's inside thighs. His own cock began to twitch under his pants. Scott slowly looked up to his colonel, his eyes asking if he wanted him to take him in his mouth. Young understood what Scott was trying to say, and nodded, furiously.

Scott beamed with joy, and returned to Young's cock. He opened his mouth slowly, and leaned in to take it in, slowly. Once it was fully in his mouth, Scott began to suck it. Young shuddered, and arched his back off the bed. His hands grabbed the sheets under them, as Scott worked his cock with his mouth.

Young gave a sharp gasp, when he felt a finger insert into his ass with some ease. Scott turned and lifted his head. "Do you want me to stop?" Young shook his head. "No...please…" Scott grinned. He returned to Young's cock and took it back in his mouth, as he worked his finger inside Young.

Young lifted his hips up slightly, to allow Scott some space. He whimpered when he felt a second finger slide inside. He wanted to feel Scott inside him. Young began to thrust onto Scott's fingers.

Scott was surprised at how Young reacted to his mouth and to his fingers. He pulled away from Young, and stared at Young as he pushed his fingers in deeply. He could see Young wriggle and squirm. He loved to hear Young make low whimpers and moans.

"Please…Matthew…" Young cried. Scott raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "What do you need?"

"You. Inside. Me. Now." Young tried to retain some control. Scott chuckled, and nodded. He withdrew his fingers. Carefully, Scott lifted Young's legs over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Scott asked. Young gave Scott a glare, as if to say "Do it already." Scott chuckled. He unzipped his pants, and took his cock out. He was about to push it in, when he realized that they didn't have condoms.

Young frowned when he saw Scott stop suddenly. He was about to ask when Scott looked up, sadly. "We don't have condoms."

Young made a fist and hit the bed. He roared at Scott, "I'm clean! Are you?" Scott was taken aback and he nodded, quickly. "Yeah, I'm clean." Just over a week ago, he fucked a soldier in the closet at Icarus Base, but even then they used a condom. Before that he hadn't fucked anyone else, so he was clean. He wondered about Young and whether if he had been with a guy before him. Suddenly, Scott felt jealous. Quickly, he brushed those thoughts out of his mind, and focused on Young. Past was past, and now was the present.

Scott slowly pushed inside Young, inch by inch till it was fully in. Only then Scott started to thrust in and out of the colonel. Pretty soon Scott began to thrust into Young harder and harder.

Young felt his ass getting wetter and hotter as Scott rammed into him. Scott's breathing quickened as he increased his rhythm. Young moaned and groaned, as he made fists. He cried out in pleasure, and he could feel his cock throbbing against Scott's stomach.

It was like Scott read his mind, because at that moment he reached out for Young's cock, and jerked it off to match his thrusts. Young gasped and he pushed his hips upwards. His body began to shake, and quickly Young came all over Scott's hand. Soon after Scott took his cock out and exploded over Young's stomach.

Scott collapsed next to Young. Young turned over and took Scott in his arms. They panted heavily. Their bodies rubbed each other in sweat and dried cum.

"That was good…thank you." Young said. Scott turned slightly and looked at Young. He kissed him softly, "You're welcome."

They held the gaze, their hands interlinked with each other.

"Next time, I'm going to make you mine, Matthew." Young told Scott. Scott shivered at the thought of Young claiming him as his. "I look forward to it." Scott looked up and grinned.

Young stroked Scott's face gently. "Never forget, I love you, Matthew." Young whispered. "I love you too…Everett."


End file.
